Bitch!!!! Wiki
The twelfth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model will premiere in late winter, 2017. This season, similar to prior seasons, was heavily focused on diversity, and casting was held world wide. The grand prizes this cycle are: *A cover and spread in Elle Magazine. *An international Sephora skincare iD campaign. *A 2 year long modelling contract with RED Models. *$25,000 supply of Sally's Beauty products. *A cash prize worth $250,000. Contestants Changes and twists This season, Sahvanha Rasputine returns to host following her two-season break, replacing Tyra Banks who had previously taken the roll as host. Sin Il-hong also returns to her judging spot that she has retained since the tenth season. A new addition to the judging table is Sakura Xen, Sims3Fanatic09's fifth winner, who returns from a five year hiatus, and replaces Maicle Gambardella from the season prior. 'Twists' *'Twin Twist: '''Anh and Thi, identical twins, were both given the opportunity to compete as a duo. They would attend photoshoots and challenges together, and be called together during panel. If they made it to the halfway point, they would then be allowed to compete individually, and would also recieve a total of $10,000. *'Fan Influence:' Similar to the ninth season, the fans would be allowed to view the photoshoot before the official airing of the episode. Similarly, they would be allowed to give input on the girls' performances as well. While they would not take direct part in the call out order, they will help aid the judges in the final decision. 'Concepts' Prior to the season premiere, over the course of 120 days, each contestant was promoted with a photoshoot aimed to fit her brand in modelling. A new photo was dropped every two days, and one-by-one (with the exceptions of Anh and Thi), a new finalist was revealed, until the final twelfth girl. Episodes 'Episode 1 Part 1' The top 11 get to LA say what!!! and then sahvanhas like hello my ten finalists!! and the girls are like............. huh. and sahvanha's like oh didnt i make it clear in the app video only ten girls would make it?? and then someones like yea you also said erin and klionikki would be judges and is like yea well one is irrelevant and the other has a dumb name and the girls are just like yea fair enough. then the TWIN TWIST is revealed and anh is like WOOOOOOOOOOOO and thi wasnt paying attention she was probably eating crab or something bc its yummy. and then yea probably a photoshoot??? and then they go HOME!!! and then panel bc its a TWO PARTER BITCH!!! Summaries *In the fourth episode, Anh and Thi began competing as individuals. 'Contestant progress' 'Makeover Guide' *'Afhubasaka:' Eyebrows waxed or something *'Amani:' Darker with extentions *'Anh:' Trimmed, tips bleached, tinted grey *'Destiny:' Deep red shoulder length cut with matching eyebrows *'Elizabeth:' Trimmed *'Nadine:' Cut shoulder length, thinned but maybe just thinned bc i like her hair lol S: *'Nivi:' Trimmed with bangs ??? idk! *'Sandra:' Hair treatment, pastel pink maybe lol! *'Thi:' Chopped off *'Zufan:' Black with deep green tips and short bangs or maybe yellow idk lol '''Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoots: '''Swimwear, Dumb Dumb (Color Pop) *'Episode 2 photo shoot:''' who knows ugly!!! Category:Browse